wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na około Księżyca/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Na około Księżyca Pierwsze pół godziny. Co się stało? Jaki skutek wywołało to straszne wstrząśnienie? Czy sprężyny, cztery czopy woda i przegrody ruchome spełniły swe zadanie? Czy zdołano powściągnąć okropną siłę parcia pierwotnej szybkości 11.000 metrów, przy której możnaby było Paryż lub Nowy-Jork przelecieć w jednej sekundzie? Takie i inne pytania stawiali liczni świadkowie tej wzruszającej sceny. W tej chwili zapomnieli oni zupełnie o celu podróży, myśląc jedynie o podróżnikach. A gdyby który z widzów – J. T. Maston naprzykład – mógł był zajrzeć do wnętrza pocisku, cóżby ujrzał?.. Nic jeszcze, gdyż ciemność zupełna zalegała wnętrze kuli. Cylindro-stożkowe jej boki okazały się dostatecznie mocne. Niewidać najmniejszej szpary, zgięcia lub skrzywienia. Cudowny pocisk ani się popsuł, ani też rozleciał w drobny deszcz aluminiowy. Wewnątrz wstrząśnienie nie wyrządziło prawie szkód żadnych. Niektóre przedmioty wprawdzie silnie zostały wyrzucone w górę, ale nic nie ucierpiały. Na tarczy ruchomej w tył wypartej, po rozstrzaskaniu się przegród i wypłynięciu wody, trzy ciała leżały nieruchomo… Czy Barbicane, Nicholl i Ardan oddychali jeszcze? Czy pocisk ten nie stał się trumną metalową, unoszącą trzy trupy w przestworza?.. W parę minut po wystrzale jedno z tych ciał poruszyło się, podniosło głowę i uklękło. Był to Ardan. – Michał Ardan cały, – rzekł – zobaczmy innych. Odważny francuz chciał powstać, lecz nie mógł się utrzymać na nogach. Głowa mu się trzęsła, nogi chwiały; był jak pijany. – Brr! – zawołał – jestem jakby po dwóch butelkach mocnego wina, – tylko, że to odurzenie mniej przyjemne. Potem, potarłszy ręką kilka razy po czole i skroniach, zawołał głośno: – Nicholl! Barbicane!.. Czekał z trwogą. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Powtórzył wołanie. Milczenie było znowu odpowiedzią. – Do dyabła! – zawołał. – Wyglądają, jakby upadli na głowę z piątego piętra. Ależ,– dodał z tą niewzruszoną wiarą, której nie łatwo byłoby zachwiać, – jeśli francuz mógł choć uklęknąć, to amerykanie na równe nogi zerwaćby się powinni. Rozjaśnijmy przedewszystkiem światłem nasze położenie. Ardan czuł jak weń życie na nowo wstępuje. Krew się uspokajała, wracając do zwykłego krążenia. Uzyskawszy wreszcie równowagę, powstał, wyciągnął z kieszeni zapałkę, i zapalił nią gaz, który nie ulotnił się ze zbiornika. Jak tylko się rozwidniło, Ardan pochylił się nad ciałami swych towarzyszy. Leżały one jedno nad drugiem, jak masy bezduszne: Nicholl na wierzchu, Barbicane pod spodem. Ardan podniósł kapitana, usadowił na sofie i zaczął z całych sił nacierać. Tarcie to, umiejętnie zastosowane, wywołało skutek pożądany. Nicholl otworzył oczy, odzyskał w jednej chwili przytomność, pochwycił rękę Ardana, obejrzał się dokoła i zapytał: – A Barbicane? – Przyjdzie i na niego kolej – spokojnie odparł Ardan. – Od ciebie zacząłem, Nichollu, bo byłeś na wierzchu, a teraz zabierzmy się do Barbicana. To rzekłszy, Ardan i Nicholl podnieśli prezesa Klubu puszkarskiego i złożyli go na sofie. Barbicane zdawał się więcej ucierpieć, niż jego towarzysze. Był krwią zbroczony, Nicholl jednakże niebawem uspokoił Ardana, przekonawszy go, że krew ta pochodziła z lekkiego skaleczenia w ramię, które opatrzono zaraz starannie. Barbicane wszakże nie prędko odzyskał przytomność, czem trochę przerazili się dwaj jego przyjaciele. – Nareszcie odetchnął – zawołał Nicholl, przyłożywszy ucho do piersi rannego. – Tak jest – potwierdził Ardan – oddycha, ale słabo, kapitanie, trzeba go nacierać, nacierać silnie. Środek ten okazał się zbawiennym. Barbicane niebawem odzyskał zmysły. Roztworzył oczy, powstał, chwycił za ręce swych przyjaciół, a pierwsze słowo, jakie wypowiedział, było zapytanie: – Nichollu, czy posuwamy się? Nicholl i Barbicane spojrzeli po sobie. Nie pomyśleli jeszcze o pocisku. Pierwszem ich zajęciem byli podróżujący, a nie wagon. – Ale żart na stronę – wtrącił Ardan – czy posuwamy się? – Czy też spoczywamy spokojnie na gruncie Florydy? – zapytał Nicholl. – A może w głębi zatoki Meksykańskiej,– dodał Ardan. – Co wy mówicie! – zawołał prezes Barbicane. Te dwa przypuszczenia towarzyszy do reszty go oprzytomniły. Wogóle, nic stanowczego nie można było powiedzieć o stanie, w jakim się kula znajdowała. Pozorna jej nieruchomość, brak wszelkiej komunikacyi na zewnątrz, nie pozwalały roztrzygnąć pytania. Być może, iż unosiła się w przestworza, może, po chwilowem wzniesieniu się, spadła znowuż na ziemię, lub nawet do zatoki Meksykańskiej, co było możliwem wobec niewielkiej szerokości półwyspu florydzkiego. Trzeba było tę ważną i ciekawą kwestyę jak najprędzej rozwiązać. Barbicane zaniepokojony, przezwyciężywszy silną wolą swą słabość fizyczną, podniósł się. Nadsłuchiwał, – panowała zupełna cisza na zewnątrz. Jedna wszakże okoliczność zwróciła uwagę Barbicana, mianowicie, że temperatura wewnątrz pocisku bardzo się podniosła. Prezes spojrzał na termometr, który wskazywał 45° ciepła. – Tak! – zawołał – tak jest! posuwamy się! Ten upał duszący przedostaje się przez ściany pocisku! Wywiązuje się on przez tarcie o warstwy atmosferyczne. Wkrótce skwar ten zmniejszy się, bo już przebywamy w próżni, i niebawem zimno da nam się dobrze we znaki. – Jakto, Barbicane – zapytał Michał Ardan, przypuszczasz, że już znajdujemy się po za granicami ziemskiej atmosfery? – Bezwątpienia. Widzisz Michale, jest teraz jedenasta bez pięciu minut. Już około 8 minut podróżujemy, a jeżeli nasza pierwotna szybkość nie uległa zmniejszeniu się przez tarcie, 6 sekund wystarczy na przebycie 16 mil atmosfery, otaczającej kulę ziemską. – Znakomicie – odparł Nicholl – ale w jakim stosunku obliczasz to zmniejszenie się szybkości przez tarcie? – W stosunku 1/3 części; zmniejszenie to jest znaczne, ale tak się przedstawia według mego rachunku. Jeśli przeto pierwotna szybkość wynosiła 11.000 metrów, to po wyjściu z atmosfery zmniejszy się ona do 7.332. Bądź co bądź przebyliśmy już tę odległość i… – I przyjaciel Nicholl – dodał śmiejąc się Ardan – przegrał swoje dwa zakłady: 4.000 dolarów za to, że kolumbiada nie pękła, a 5.000 dolarów za to, że pocisk wzniósł się wyżej nad 6 mil. – Należy przedewszystkiem sprawdzić – powiedział kapitan, a potem zobaczymy, kto przegrał. Być bardzo może, iż dowodzenia Barbicana są słuszne, a wówczas przegrałem 9.000. Nasuwa mi się jednak przypuszczenie, które, gdyby się sprawdziło, odwlekłoby rozstrzygnięcie zakładu. – Jakież to? – zapytał zaciekawiony Barbicane. – Przypuszczenie, iż z jakiejkolwiek bądź przyczyny nie zapalono prochu, i nie wylecieliśmy w powietrze. – Do licha! kapitanie – krzyknął Ardan, – chyba żartujesz? Czyż nie doświadczyliśmy skutków wstrząśnienia? Czyż nie przywołałem cię do życia? Czyż ramię prezesa nie zostało skaleczone siłą odbicia? – Wszystko to prawda, Michale – odrzekł Nicholl – ale pozwól, że zadam ci jeszcze jedno pytanie. – Słucham, kapitanie. – Czyś słyszał huk, który musiał być bardzo znaczny? – Nie –odparł Ardan, wielce zdziwiony; – w istocie huku nie słyszałem. A ty, Barbicane? – Ja również nie słyszałem. – A więc? – zapytał Nicholl. – To prawda! – mruczał Barbicane – dla czegośmy huku nie słyszeli? Trzej przyjaciele spoglądali po sobie zdumieni. Było to zjawisko trudne do objaśnienia, bo jeśli pocisk wyleciał, to i huk musiał się rozledz. – Przekonajmy się przedewszystkiem, gdzie jesteśmy – rzekł Barbicane, odsuwając zasłony. Była to prosta i łatwa czynność. Śrubki, podtrzymujące sztaby na blasze, osłaniającej zewnątrz okienko z prawej strony, ustąpiły pod naciskiem klucza; sztaby te zostały wysunięte na zewnątrz, a otwory pozostałe po szrubkach, zakryła blacha wyłożona kauczukiem. Blacha zewnętrzna opadła na swych zawiasach, i ukazało się szkło soczewkowe w okienku osadzone. Drugie takież same okienko znajdowało się w przeciwległej stronie pocisku, trzecie w górnej, a nakoniec czwarte w dolnej jego części. Można więc było obserwować firmament w czterech przeciwnych sobie kierunkach, lub ziemię i księżyc, przez górny, lub dolny otwór kuli. Wszyscy trzej rzucili się natychmiast do okienek. Nie widać było żadnego promienia jasnego. Ciemność zupełna otaczała pocisk, pomimo to jednak Barbicane zawołał: – Nie, moi przyjaciele, nie spadliśmy na ziemię, nie znajdujemy się również w głębiach zatoki Meksykańskiej! Tak! Lecimy w górę, coraz wyżej! Czy widzicie te gwiazdy błyszczące i tę nieprzeniknioną ciemność, oddzielającą nas od ziemi? – Hurra! hurra! – jednogłośnie wykrzyknęli Ardan i Nicholl. Wistocie, ta oślepiająca ciemność dowodziła, że pocisk opuścił ziemię, która, będąc oświeconą wówczas blaskiem księżyca, byłaby się ukazała oczom podróżników, gdyby znajdowali się jeszcze na jej powierzchni. Nie było już wątpliwości, że opuścili ziemię. – Przegrałem zakład – zawołał Nicholl. – Winszuję ci tego! – dodał Ardan. – Proszę, oto 9.000 dolarów – mówił kapitan, wyjmując z kieszeni pieniądze. – Czy żądasz pokwitowania? – spytał Barbicane, biorąc wręczoną mu kwotę. – I owszem – odrzekł Nicholl – wymaga tego porządek. Barbicane z miną poważną, jak gdyby się znajdował przy swojej kasie, wydobył notes, wydarł z niego kartkę, skreślił ołówkiem pokwitowanie, podpisał je, położył datę i wręczył kapitanowi, który, złożywszy je starannie, schował do pugilaresu. Ardan, milcząc, ukłonił się swoim towarzyszom. Takie przestrzeganie formalności w podobnych warunkach, odejmowało mu mowę. W życiu swojem nie widział nic tak »amerykańskiego«. Barbicane i Nicholl po załatwieniu rachunków powrócili do okienka i obserwowali gwiazdy, jaskrawo odcinające się na czarnem tle nieba. Z tej strony wszakże nie można było dojrzeć księżyca, który, idąc od zachodu na wschód, zwolna wznosił się ku zenitowi. Jego nieobecność zwróciła uwagę Ardana. – A księżyc gdzie? – zapytał – czy przypadkiem nie spóźni się na naszą schadzkę? – Uspokój się – odpowiedział Barbicane. Nasza przyszła siedziba jest na swojem stanowisku, chociaż jej nie widzimy w obecnej chwili. Otwórzmy więc okienko przeciwległe. W chwili gdy Barbicane odsłonił okienko, uderzony został widokiem niespodzianym. Był to krąg świetlany, którego rozmiarów trudno było oznaczyć. Strona jego obrócona ku ziemi jaśniała żywem światłem. Możnaby przypuścić, iż to mały księżyc, odbijający światło wielkiego. Zbliżał się on nadzwyczaj szybko, i krążąc koło ziemi, przecinał drogę przez pocisk przebywaną. Ruch jego przenośny uzupełniał się obrotowym około własnej jego osi, to jest, posiadał właściwości wielkich planet. – A to co takiego – zawołał Ardan – czyż to drugi pocisk? Barbicane nie odpowiadał. Zjawisko to dziwiło go i niepokoiło jednocześnie. Starcie się pocisku z tem niewiadomem ciałem było możliwe, rezultat zaś spotkania tego pociągnąłby w każdym razie złe za sobą następstwa, gdyż pocisk albo będzie strącony z wytkniętej drogi, lub strzaskany podczas starcia, albo też, ulegając sile przyciągającej, stanie się satelitą tego przypuszczalnego asteroidu. Powyższe trzy przypuszczenia w mgnieniu oka przebiegły umysł Barbicana. Skutki bądź co bądź będą fatalne. Towarzysze jego w milczeniu wyglądali przez okienko. Przedmiot obserwowany z każdą chwilą zwiększał się ogromnie; zdawało się, iż leciał prosto na nich. – Na Boga! – zawołał Ardan – dwa pociągi biegną na spotkanie. Podróżnicy instynktownie cofnęli się w głąb pokoju; wzruszenie ich dosięgło szczytu. Szczęściem nie trwało długo, zaledwie parę sekund. Asteroid przesunął się w odległości kilkuset metrów od pocisku z szaloną chyżością, zniknął w ciemnościach widnokręgu, nieoświetlonego w tej stronie blaskiem księżyca. – Szczęśliwej podróży! – żegnał go Ardan, odetchnąwszy swobodnie. – A to dopiero zdarzenie, ktoby się spodziewał, iż po tych niezmierzonych obszarach nasz mały statek nie może odbyć bezpiecznie podróży. Cóż to za ambitna kula, która chciała na nas uderzyć? – Mnie się o to pytaj – rzekł Barbicane. – Tam do licha! ty wszystko wiesz! – Wiem – odparł Barbicane. – To był zwyczajny bolid, lecz niezwykłych rozmiarów, a który, ulegając sile przyciągającej ziemskiej planety, zmuszony został do krążenia około niej jako satelita. – Czyż to możliwe! – zapytał zdziwiony Ardan – ziemia więc posiada aż dwa księżyce, podobnie jak Neptun? – Tak, mój przyjacielu, aż dwa księżyce, chociaż ogólnie mniemają, iż posiada tylko jeden. Ten drugi księżyc jest tak mały, a bieg jego tak szybki, iż mieszkańcy dostrzedz go nie mogą. Istnienie jego odkrył francuski astronom M. Petit. Podług jego obserwacyi, bolid ten okrąża ziemię w 3 godziny i 20 minut. A więc, przedstawcie sobie jego nadzwyczajną szybkość. – Czy wszyscy astronomowie potwierdzają istnienie tego satelity? – zapytał Nicholl. – Nie – odpowiedział Barbicane – lecz gdyby się z nim spotkali, tak jak my, przestaliby wątpić. W samej rzeczy bolid oddał nam przysługę, gdyż możemy ściśle określić miejsce naszego obecnego pobytu. – Jakim sposobem? – spytał Ardan. – Ponieważ znamy jego odległość od ziemi; gdyśmy się z nim spotkali, byliśmy oddaleni o 8.140 kilometrów od powierzchni ziemi. – Przeszło 1.000 mil! – zawołał Ardan – cóż w porównaniu z tem znaczy szybkość pociągów kolejowych? – Zapewne – mówił Nicholl, patrząc na chronometr – teraz jest godzina 11, a więc 13 minut temu opuściliśmy ląd amerykański. – Dopiero 13 minut! – potwierdził Barbicane. – Tak – prawił dalej Nicholl – i jeśli pierwotna szybkość 11 kilometrów nie uległa zmniejszeniu, przebiegamy około 5.000 mil na godzinę. – Bardzo to wszystko piękne, moi przyjaciele – rzekł Barbicane – ale pozostaje dotąd nierozwiązane pytanie, dlaczego nie słyszeliśmy huku przy wystrzale kolumbiady? Na to pytanie nikt nie odpowiedział i rozmowa chwilowo się urwała. Barbicane mocno zamyślony zajął się spuszczeniem zasłony przeciwległego okienka, czego niebawem dokonał. Księżyc jasnem światłem napełnił wnętrze pocisku. Nicholl zagasił gaz, przeszkadzający obserwowaniu planet. Łatwo pojąć, z jaką ciekawością podróżnicy nasi przypatrywali się gwiaździe nocy, upragnionemu celowi swej podróży. Satelita ziemi w biegu swym postępowym zbliżał się nieznacznie do zenitu, do którego miał dojść w 96 godzin. Jego góry i doliny nie przedstawiały się ich oczom czyściej, aniżeli gdyby je byli obserwowali z jakiegokolwiek punktu na ziemi; natomiast światło jego niezmiernie się natężało. Podróżnicy, przypatrując się księżycowi, zapomnieli zupełnie o ziemi z pod nóg im uciekającej. Nicholl pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na to, iż kula ziemska znikła. – Tak – powiedział Ardan – bądźmy dla niej uprzejmi. Gdy ją opuszczamy, niech przynajmniej ostatnie nasze spojrzenia ku niej się zwrócą. Pragnąłbym jeszcze raz na nią spojrzeć, zanim całkowicie zniknie mi z oczu. Barbicane uczynił zadość życzeniu towarzysza i odsłonił okienko w głębi pocisku, wychodzące na ziemię. Ardan ukląkł przy ciemnej szybie, jakby była zamatowana. – A gdzież ziemia? – zapytał. – Ziemia? Oto jest – odpowiedział Barbicane. – Jakto? Ta cienka niteczka, ten sierp srebrzysty? – Tak jest. Za cztery dni, gdy księżyc będzie w pełni, to jest w chwili, gdy go dosięgniemy, ziemia będzie na nowiu. Obecnie przedstawia nam się ona jak sierp księżyca po nowiu, który wnet zniknie, a wówczas na kilka dni pogrąży się ona w ciemnościach nieprzeniknionych. – To ma być ziemia! – powtarzał Ardan, przypatrując się uważnie maleńkiemu skrawkowi planety rodzinnej. Twierdzenie Barbicana nie ulegało wątpliwości. Ziemia względnie do pocisku wchodziła w ostatnią kwadrę. Zaledwie ósma część widziana, słabo zarysowała się na ciemnem tle nieba. Światło jej popielate wskutek gęstej warstwy atmosferycznej było mniej silne niż księżyca, który wyglądał jak ogromny łuk wyciągnięty na firmamencie. Niektóre punkty jaśniej błyszczące zapowiadały obecność wysokich gór; znikały one wszakże niekiedy pod dużemi plamami, niewidzialnemi na powierzchni tarczy księżycowej. Były to pierścienie chmur, półśrodkowo otaczające sferoidę ziemską. Jednakże, skutkiem zjawiska przyrodzonego, jakie także się zdarza na księżycu, można było pochwycić zarys całej kuli ziemskiej. Tarcza jej ukazywała się dość wyraźnie wskutek światła popielatego, nie tak silnego jak światło księżyca. Różnicę tę łatwo można wytłómaczyć. Odbłysk ten na księżycu powstaje z odbicia promieni słonecznych na ziemi; tu znowuż od promieni słonecznych, odbijających się o powierzchnię księżyca i padających na ziemię. Światło ziemskie jest wszakże około trzynaście razy silniejsze niż księżycowe, a przyczyną tego jest niejednakowa wielkość dwóch tych ciał. Gdy podróżnicy usiłowali przeniknąć ciemność przestworza, liczne gwiazdy spadające roztoczyły się przed ich oczami. Setki bolidów płonących przy spotkaniu się z atmosferą, pozostawiały za sobą smugi jasne, rysujące się na świetle popielatem tarczy ziemskiej. Ziemia znajdowała się wówczas w punkcie najbliżej słońca, a ukazanie się gwiazd spadających w grudniu jest tak liczne, iż wedle obliczeń astronomów, liczba ich dochodzi do 24.000 na godzinę. Ardan wogóle pogardzał rozprawami naukowemi i wolał wierzyć, iż ziemia, zapalając wspaniałe ognie sztuczne, w ten uroczysty sposób obchodzi wyjazd trzech swoich synów. Było to wszystko, co widzieli z owej sferoidy pogrążonej w cieniu. Glob, na którym pozostawili wszystkie swoje nadzieje, był tylko małym punkcikiem w przestrzeni, ukazujący się im jako sierp coraz bardziej się oddalający. Przez czas dłuższy trzej przyjaciele nic nie mówiąc, głęboko się zamyślili, a pocisk tymczasem pędził z coraz większą szybkością. Później owładnęła ich senność wielka. – Jesteśmy śpiący – rzek nareszcie Ardan – udajmy się więc na spoczynek. Usłuchano jego rady i wszyscy trzej, rozciągnąwszy się na swych łóżkach, niebawem zasnęli. Po upływie jednak kwadransa Barbicane zerwał się nagle i, budząc swych towarzyszów donośnym głosem zawołał: – Znalazłem! znalazłem! – Cóżeś znalazł? – zapytał Ardan, wyskakując z łóżka. – Przyczynę, dla której nie słyszeliśmy huku przy wystrzale. – A jakaż to przyczyna? – zapytał Nicholl. – Ta, że pocisk nasz pędził szybciej, niż odgłos.